Riley and Maya: I Think I Wanna Marry You
by SomeRandomWriter1
Summary: Riley and Maya have always been close but during their last semester of high school, their friendship evolves into romance, and then eventually... into marriage. Prepare yourself for a romantic Rilaya tale that tells the story of how one of the greatest friendships of all time evolved into one unique marriage.
1. I Love You

_*Special Note - The opening scene, picture icon, and closing scene for this story were taken from fan art comic stories created by Hikimi9614 (who makes amazing Girl Meets World fan art on Tumblr) with permission. Be sure to check out their amazing work._

It was senior year at Abigail Adams High School and it was the beginning of the final semester for many seniors. Maya who had come into her first period class early was sitting on a bench next to a window drawing in her sketch book. As Maya sketched, a female face began to become clear in her drawing. Suddenly Maya shut her book and said to herself, "Why is it that whenever I want to draw a human face my mind always goes back to _her_?" Suddenly Maya's thoughts were interrupted when Zay walked into the room and said, "What's up Maya?" Maya smirked as she said, "Hey Zay. Ready for our final emester in high school?" Zay then sat next to Maya as he said, "You know it. The semester of graduation, crazy pranks, and of course prom. I'm hoping I can get Vanessa up to visit so she can come with me to my prom. Maybe I can even have my first kiss with her." Maya then with a little smile said, "Wait. You're 18 and you haven't had your first kiss yet? I mean I had mine when I was still in elementary school." Zay then said, "What? You had your first kiss elementary school!? What was it like?" Maya's face then began to blush a bit as she said, "I... uh... don't remember." A surprised Zay then said, "What? How can you say _you don't remember_ your first kiss?" Maya then squinting her eyes a bit and sounding a bit defensive, raised her voice and said, "I DON'T KNOW! I JUST DON'T!" Suddenly Riley walked into the room and Zay noticing her said, "Oh, Hey, Riley. You should know about Maya's first kiss better than herself does." Riley then began to think as she looked up and said, "Maya's first kiss...?"

_*Ten Years Ago_

A young Riley and Maya were sitting in the bay window as a young Maya said, "You wanna be a princess? But how?" A smiling young Riley said, "I don't know. But I'll be a good one." A curious Maya then said, "What's a princess anyway?" Riley then said, "A princess is wearing a crown, and always smiling." A giggling Riley then put her hands on the side of Maya's mouth trying to help Maya smile as she said, "Smile!" Maya made a small smile as Riley let go of Maya's face and said, "Then she falls asleep with a curse!" Maya then put a hand up as she said, "Whatever you want." Riley then gently grabbed Maya's hands as she said, "But at last, a kiss wakes her up." Riley then moved her face towards Maya's and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Maya's face instantly blushed. Riley looked at Maya as she said, "Are you okay Peaches? Are you..." Maya then instantly moved her own face forward and gave Riley a quick kiss on the lips as well. Both Riley and Maya looked at each other for a moment, both blushing bright red now. But then they both began to smile and then giggled a little.

_*Present Day_

Both Riley and Maya stared at the other with smiles on their faces. Riley then turned to look at Zay and said, "Sorry Zay. I don't remember."

Later that day, Riley and Maya were taking a walk down a sidewalk together holding hands as Maya said, "Thanks so much for covering for me. I don't know how I would've explained to Zay why my actual first kiss I ever had was with my best friend." Riley then said, "We were little and just being silly Maya. No big." Maya then said, "Well at least you can lie and say your first kiss was with your ex-boyfriend. Considering I've never had a boyfriend, that excuse wouldn't work for me." Riley then said, "Actually... me and Lucas never kissed." A shocked looking Maya said, "Say what? But you two were a couple for two years! How did you go that whole time without kissing him?" Riley then said, "It just never felt right. And I guess that's why we broke up. In the end... I just couldn't see us being together forever. So we ended it because why continue a journey that won't lead anywhere?" Maya then said, "Then... how would you know you found someone you wanted to be together forever with?" Riley then took a moment to pause and think. Then Riley looked into Maya's eyes as she said, "Well... I... I guess they would have to be someone I like as much as you." Maya then began to blush a bit as she looked slightly nervous. Maya then turned away a bit and said, "Well here's my place. I'll see you tomorrow." Maya then ran quickly away, as Riley simply remained still with an uncertain look on her face.

That evening Maya was in her room laying back on her bed looking at her phone. As Maya stared at her phone she swiped through pictures of herself and Riley smiling together in various picture from various stages of their lives. Maya smiled as she looked at the pictures. Then suddenly Maya heard her phone ring. Maya instantly saw it was Riley trying to call her. Maya then turned her phone off, put it under her pillow, and instantly looked terrified. As Maya felt her face turn red, she turned her body to lay on her side and then curled up into a ball. As Maya began to hug her legs she said, "Why am I feeling this way? What is wrong with me?"

The next day at school Maya was walking down the hallway; her arms were hugging two of her school books as she walked to class. Suddenly Maya heard Riley yell, "Peaches!" Maya's face instantly turned red as she saw Riley coming towards her. Riley then said, "Come on. It's time for lunch. We're eating in our usual spot right?" Maya who began to look nervous said, "Um... I gotta get some extra homework done. I'll talk to you later! Bye!" Maya then quickly ran off as Riley stood looking confused.

The next week at school Maya was sitting on a bench in a hallway doing some sketching in her sketch book. As Maya began to draw the details in a human head, a specific face began to emerge. Maya's face then got red as she closed the book and said, "Why is it _her_? Why do I keep drawing_ her_!?" Suddenly Maya heard Riley say, "Hey Maya!" Maya looked very nervous as she jumped up and saw Riley walking towards her. Maya then said, "Um, sorry. Got... lots of stuff to do." Maya then began to walk away as Riley said, "But you haven't answered any of my messages." Maya then said, "I'll do it after art club today!" Maya then ran off as Riley stood looking confused. From nearby Farkle and Zay walked over to Riley as Zay said, "Just heard what happened. Everything okay with Maya?" Riley then said, "I don't know. She hasn't been talking to me for the last week and I don't know why." Farkle then said, "Well that's crazy. Maya talks about everything with you Riley. She tells you about everything on her mind and... Oh." Riley then said, "Oh, what?" Farkle then said, "Don't worry Riley. I'll talk to her." Farkle then ran off as Riley stood still looking confused.

Maya was sitting in a closet starring at her sketch book. Maya then with a look of frustration closed her book and said, "Ugg. What is wrong with me?" Suddenly the closet door opened and Farkle stepped in as he said, "Mind if I sit with you?" A startled looking Maya said, "Farkle? What's going on?" Farkle then said, "I was gonna ask you the same question. Riley said you haven't been talking with her for some time now. And at first I didn't know why. You tell Riley about everything on your mind. And then I realized the only reason you wouldn't tell Riley about what's been on your mind... is if it had something to do with Riley." Maya looked down as she had a look of humiliation on her face. Farkle then said, "Maya... it's okay to feel whatever it is you're feeling. But you've got to share this with your best friend in order to help make sense of it all." With a look of sadness on her face Maya said, "But Riley _is_ my best friend. What if sharing this makes things... different between us." Farkle then said, "Maya... you know why I liked you and Riley both equally when we were young?" Maya rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah. You couldn't choose between us." Farkle then said, "That's what I thought at first. But then I realized it was because... you and Riley are one unit. You've always been one unit. You can't love one without the other. You two are always going to be together. You two just need to figure out how being together is going to look like in the future." Tears began to appear in Maya's eyes as she said, "Thanks Farkle."

Later that afternoon Maya was sitting at the back of an art classroom drawing in her sketch book. Suddenly Maya's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Riley's voice say, "Maya!" Maya instantly shut her sketch book and turned her head to see Riley walking into the room. Maya then stood up and said, "Riley, what are you doing here?" Riley then said, "To make sure you're okay. Peaches... I've been worried about you. Is everything okay?" Maya then said, "Yeah. Everything is okay." Riley then said, "Then why haven't you been able to talk to me?" A sad and frustrated looking Maya then said, "Because there's something I have to say Riley. But I don't even know how to say it right or... even what I'm supposed to say in the first place." A concerned looking Riley then said, "Maya, you can tell me anything. I care about you more than anything in the world and I know you feel the same. You know you don't have to have to hide anything from me. Maya..." Riley then put her two hands on the sides of Maya's face and said, "Are you hiding something?" Maya then put on a fake happy face as she loudly said, "No! I gotta go Ms. Kossal! Bye!" Maya then casually walked out of the room as Riley stood with a concerned look on her face.

A minute later Maya was in another area of the school at the corner of a hallway breathing a sigh of relief. Maya then opened up her sketch book and began to look through all of the pictures. And on every page of Maya's sketch book there was a picture of... Riley. As Maya looked through all of her pictures of Riley she said to herself, " I know... at last..."

That evening Riley climbed up the outdoor ladder to Riley's bedroom bay window with her sketch book already open to a particular page in her hand. As Maya got closer to the bay window she said to herself, "Even if she's not there, I'll leave her the note I've already written. She has to know. Nothing can hide from her..." Then just as Maya reached for the window, suddenly the window was opened from the inside by Riley. Maya looked surprised as a smiling Riley said, "You have something to say, hah?" Maya then smiled as Riley grinned. Maya then put her sketch book down on one of the bay window cushions as she said, "Yeah, I do." Maya then climbed into the bay window and then sat right next to Riley. The two then put their arms around each other, hugging the other and remained in an embrace. Maya closed her eyes with a big smile on her face while Riley just looked at Maya, her loving eyes not even having to look at the open page of Maya's sketch book which only had on it the words: _I Love You_.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

_-Chapter 2: Second First Kiss_

_-Chapter 3: Coming Out_

_-Chapter 4: Will You Marry Me?_


	2. Second First Kiss

Riley and Maya were walking through central park holdings hands. As they walked together, they continued to keep making quick glances at the other; with every time they would see the other was starring at them, both would just turn their faces away and blush a bit. Eventually Riley said, "Peaches, can I ask you a question?" A smiling Maya said, "Sure honey. What is it?" Riley then looking slightly nervous said, "Well... are we... are we a... _couple_ now?" Maya then looking uncertain said, "Well... I'm not exactly sure what we should be calling ourselves. I mean to me all that really matters is I'm yours and you're mine. Does anything else really matter?" Riley then said, "Well... what are we gonna start telling other people we are to each other? And... are we gonna... you know... start doing that _special thing_ that two people that really love each other a lot do?" A very nervous looking Maya then said, "Wait. Do you mean..." Riley then interrupted Maya and said, "You know, kiss. Are we gonna start... kissing each other now?" Maya breathed a slight sigh of relief while still looking embarrassed and nervous as she said, "Well... this is all still kind of new for me. Besides, didn't we already have our first kiss ten years ago?" Riley then said, "Yeah, but I'm talking about our second first kiss." Maya raised an eyebrow as she said, "_Second_ first kiss?" Riley then said, "Well you know. Our first kiss as a... well... whatever we are now." Maya then said, "Look honey, I just need some time to process this new... _thing_ we have. But I promise you, at some point we will be able to properly pin what we are. And maybe at some point... I'll be brave enough to do the... _you know what_. Okay?" Riley made a smile as she said, "Okay."

_*Two Weeks Later_

Riley and Maya were both sitting on the living room couch in Riley's apartment watching television. As Riley turned off the TV Maya said, "You know I didn't think a reboot of _Red Planet Diaries_ would work, but that was actually pretty good." Riley then said, "I love how Jane loves Axe so much, even though he's alien without a mouth and thus he can't kiss her." Maya then said, "Too bad he has to miss out on something so amazing." Riley then looked at Maya and leaned her head towards Maya as she said, "Well maybe we should finally try to do something so amazing." Riley moved her face closer and closer to Maya as Maya's face turned red with nervousness. Maya then grabbed a magazine and put it right against her face which caused Riley (whose eyes were closed) to kiss the magazine. Riley then opened her eyes and saw her lips were on the magazine. Riley then moved her head to look at Maya as she said, "So... does _that_ count as a kiss?" Maya then rolled her eyes and said, "No Riley, it doesn't."

_*Three Weeks Later_

Riley was sitting at a lunch table looking at a textbook while taking notes. Suddenly Maya walked over to Riley with a large lunch tray out as she said, "Hey honey. I know you've been studying hard so I got your favorite meal combo. Chick sandwich with spaghetti, apple, and two ice cream cones." As Maya put the large tray in front of Riley, a smiling Riley said, "Yay! My favorite meal. And you got two cones because..." Maya grabbed one of the ice cream cones as she said, "Because you know I love ice cream and always want to share it with me. Thanks Riley." As Maya sat right next to Riley, a smiling Riley said, "Thank you so much Peaches. You always know exactly what I want. I love you, you know." Riley then leaned her face towards Maya with her lips out. Maya's face then turned red as she sat completely still with a nervous look on her face. Then right before Riley's lips hit her own, Maya pushed her ice cream cone into Riley's face. Riley immediately stopped moving her head as she said, "Hmm. That tastes nice. So... does _that_ count as a kiss?" Maya then rolled her eyes as she said, "No Riley, that doesn't count as a kiss."

_*Four Weeks Later_

Maya opened the door to her apartment and saw Riley standing with a textbook in her hands as she said, "Here's your book you forgot." Maya sighed in relief as she took the book from Riley's hands and then hugged the book with her arms as she said, "Thanks Riles. You're a lifesaver. I was so worried I lost this." Riley then said, "Well even if it wasn't easy to find, I'd take forever if I had to to help you locate anything you lost. I'm here for you Peaches." Maya smiled as she said, "I know honey. And that's why I'll love you forever if I have to do." Riley smiled as she leaned her head towards Maya with her lips out. Maya stood nervous as her face blushed bright red. Then just before Riley's lips met her own, Maya turned her head away from Riley, causing Riley's lips to kiss the back of Maya's hair. Riley then confused said, "So... does _that_ count as a kiss?" Maya then rolled her eyes as she said, "No Riley, that does not count as a kiss."

_*Three Weeks Later_

Maya was sitting in the art room at school by herself painting a landscape picture. Riley then walked into the art room and said, "Hey Peaches. What are you doing here? Did you wanna spend lunch alone today?" Maya then said, "Well that wasn't main intention. Really, I just want to finish this painting of mine today." Riley smiled as she said, "Well guess what? The school finally decided on the dance hall they want to have the prom at. It's the one right near your apartment. So we don't even have to rent a limo for when we walk in together." Maya then looking a bit nervous said, "When we... walk in together... at the prom... where everyone at our school will see us... together?" Riley then said, "Yeah. I mean what's wrong with that?" Maya then looking more nervous leaned away as she said, "Well... I... uh... ow! Ugh. My eye." A concerned looking Riley then said, "What's wrong?" Maya then began to rub her left eye as she said, "I got something in my eye." A concerned Riley then said, "No. Don't rub. Let me see..." Riley then brought her right hand to the side of Maya's head and eyeball as she began to look deeply into Maya's eyes. Riley and Maya were both completely silent as Riley brought her face closer and closer to Maya's. Riley and Maya then felt the tip of the others' nose touch the others'. Then the two pressed their foreheads against the others' and then just as their chins were touching... Farkle opened the door to the art room and walked in with an immediate look of surprise appearing on his face. Riley and Maya instantly moved their faces away from each other as Lucas then casually walked into the room and looked at Farkle as he said, "Found your book?" Then Farkle said, "No. But Riley and Maya were ki..." A panicked looking Maya then jumped up and threw a book at Farkle as she yelled, "SHUT UUUUUPP!" As the book hit both Farkle and Lucas causing them to fall back a bit, a frantic Maya began to blush bright red as she said, "No, no, nothing! Just I got somethin' in my eye and she was just checkin' what it was. We were not kissin', that's all, that is all. GET OOOOUT!" Farkle and Lucas then left and slammed the door behind them as a suddenly exhausted looking Maya began to pant like she was out of breath. Riley who was sitting still and looking very calm said, "Maya? You got dust in your eye." Maya then sat down as she said, "Yeah." Riley then said, "I removed it for your eyesight." Maya then said, "Yeah." Riley then began to blush a bit as with a slightly nervous look she said, "Then we... didn't kiss?" Maya's face blushed bright red as she had a panicked look on her face. Then Maya had her head suddenly hit the table as she said, "Okay. Okay. Yes. We did kiss."Then Riley threw her arms into the air while with a big smile on her face she yelled, "Yeeeeeeeeey!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_*Special Note - The closing scene of this chapter was taken from a fan art comic story created by Hikimi9614 (who makes amazing Girl Meets World fan art on Tumblr) with permission. Be sure to check out their amazing work._

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

_-Chapter 3: Coming Out_

_-Chapter 4: Will You Marry Me?_

_-Chapter 5: When Good News Becomes Bad News_


	3. Coming Out

Riley and Maya were sitting on the couch in Riley's living room, each holding the hand of the other as Riley had her head resting on Maya's shoulder. As the two just sat together, they turned their heads and looked into each other's eyes as Riley said, "Peaches. I just love looking at you, you know that right?" Maya smiled back and then Maya poked Riley's nose with one of her fingers as she said, "And you are just most freakin' adorable thing on the planet." Suddenly the front door opened and Riley's parents: Cory and Topanga walked in. Suddenly Riley and Maya both sat up straight and scooted away from each other as Maya said, "Oh, Mr and Mrs Matthews. I can explain." A smiling Topanga then said, "Aww. Look at that Cory. They're both trying to hide from us that they have romantic feelings for each other. Remember how we did the same thing when we were little." A wide eyed and surprised Riley said, "What!? You knew!?" Cory then said, "Yeah. I mean we've known both of you for years. We both knew it was obvious you two were gonna be endgame at some point." Maya then stood up and with a nervous look on her face she said, "Mr. Matthews, I apologize for not formerly asking you if I can date your daughter. It was inappropriate and careless. But please understand I would never do anything to harm or take advantage of Riley in anyway." Cory and Topanga both began to giggle, followed by Cory stepping towards Maya and said, "Maya. No apologies are needed. We trust you, and we trust Riley. We think you two are perfect for each other and this new stage in your relationship has our blessing." Maya breathed a sigh of relief. But then Cory moved his mouth right near Maya's ear and whispered, "But if I ever find out you've hurt Riley or catch you doing hanky panky with her, you are dead!" Cory then stepped away from Maya and then smiled again as he said, "We'll leave you two alone now." Cory and Topanga then walked out of the room as Maya looking stunned sat next to Riley. Riley then said, "Wow. I guess coming out to my parents wasn't as hard as either of us thought it would." Maya then said, "Yeah. Guess I don't have to worry about how I'll come out to _my_ parents now since someone else is gonna do it for me now." A confused looking Riley said, "What do you mean?" Maya then pointed away as suddenly the two heard in another room Cory on the phone saying, "Shawn. Guess what!? You won't believe what me and Topanga just found out!" Maya then looked at Riley as she said, "Our dads don't keep any secrets from each other."

The next day Riley and Maya were walking through the school hallway together as Riley said, "So since our parents now know about our new status quo, I guess we have no reason not to be each other's dates to the prom." Maya then said, "Riley... do we really need to be each other's _date_? I mean we went to every school dance in high school as just friends. How about we just go to _this_ school dance like all the others as a way to cap off the end of this era of our lives." A slightly disappointed looking Riley then said, "But we're also beginning a new era of our lives. Don't you..." Maya then looking a bit nervous said, "Riley, I... I'm just not ready to do the whole... _new__ us_ in public yet. I... I'm sorry." Maya then quickly walked away as Riley was left standing slightly upset. Then suddenly from nearby Lucas and Farkle walked over to Riley as Lucas said, "Hey Riley. Just saw Maya walking away from you in a huff. Everything okay?" Riley then said, "Um... yeah. We were just talking about prom." Lucas then said, "Hey. You need a date? Not that I'm saying we should get back together. Just as a friend/friend thing. I'd only ask for one dance." Riley looking a little sad then said, "Well... Yeah. Okay." Farkle then noticed Riley's upset face and then tried to spot Maya walking away.

Maya was sitting in the art room by herself drawing when Farkle walked in. Farkle then sat next to Maya as he said, "So hey. You going to prom?" Maya then said, "Yeah." Farkle then said, "So... you going with anyone? Smackle is on vacation so I'm happy to have your arm lock with mine as I walk in." Maya whose eyes stayed on her art work said, "I'm just going alone. Thanks though." Farkle then said, "Oh. So you didn't have plans to go with Riley?" Maya's face then turned red as with a nervous face she said, "What!? No. I... me and her aren't..." Farkle then said, "Maya, whatever you wanna be and whoever you wanna be with... don't be nervous about it. Your friends will always be there to back you up. But we won't know how to help you, if you don't own up to being who you've now become." Farkle then got up and walked away as Maya sat still and silent by herself in the art room.

On the night of the school prom Riley who was wearing a yellow dress, was walking around the center of the dance room glancing back and forth. Riley then looked at one female teenager and said, "Hey. Have you seen Lucas?" The girl then said, "No. Why? Were you gonna meet him here?" Riley then said, "Well... no. Thanks." Riley then with an upset look on her face sat in a chair at a table all by herself. Riley then put her hands in her lap and looked down with a sad look on her face. Suddenly Riley heard a voice say, "What's wrong Honey?" Riley then looked up and saw Maya wearing a purple dress and looking down at her smiling. Riley suddenly smiled too as she said, "Peaches! What are you doing!?" Maya then sat down next to Riley and very casually said, "Well, nothing... Just lookin' for someone to dance with." Riley then said, "You don't have a partner? Me neither! I thought Lucas and Farkle would come, but I don't see them." Maya then turned her head away and said, "Ugh, I don't care. Dance is nothing." Riley then said, "Wait. I've an idea." Maya began to look at Riley again as she said, "What?" Riley then stood up and held her hand out as she said, "Shall we dance?" Suddenly from Maya's perspective, time froze. All Maya could see was Riley standing before her with her hand out. Maya felt nervous and began to sweat a bit. But then Maya took a deep breath and held out her own hand. Maya then grabbed Riley's hand with her own and said, "Yes, we shall." Riley and Maya then got onto the dance floor each using one hand to hold the others'. Riley put one hand on Maya's back while Maya gently grabbed Riley's arm with her own. As the two began to dance together Riley said, "To be honest, I was about to regret coming here. Because I was alone in the center of this dance hall not dancing." Maya then said, "Now you are. And you have me right here." Riley then said, "Yeah. I'm really happy to see and dance with you. But even if we're not dancing, I'd be happy just to have you with me." Maya's eyes became stunned as she heard Riley's words. But then Maya's face became full of happiness and with a smile going across her mouth Maya closed her eyes and said, "I'm yours, Riles. Anytime. Anywhere." Riley blushed a little as she said, "Like... in the center of a dance hall at party night?" Maya then leaned her face towards Riley's as she said, "Absolutely." Maya and Riley's faces then moved closer and closer to the others'. The tips of their noses touched and then their lips were just an inch apart from the others'. Then suddenly the two felt a camera flash near them. Suddenly Riley and Maya turned their heads and realized everyone in the room was starring at them with their cameras out. Both Riley and Maya suddenly looked embarrassed as Riley whose face was turning very red said, "Ohh... here's the center I knew." Maya then tried to turn away her face from everyone while Lucas and Farkle then suddenly appeared from the crowd with cameras out in their hands as Lucas gave a thumbs up and said, "Cheers!"

A short time later Riley and Maya along with many other teenagers were standing under an over hang outside the dance hall as it began to rain. Maya then glanced at her cell phone as she said, "Okay. Shawn says he's on the way to pick me up. Sure you don't want a ride?" Riley then said, "Na. My dad insisted on being the one to make sure I got home on time on prom night." Maya then said, "Okay. Well um... I'll call you tomorrow morning. We still on for going to the pool at noon?" Riley then said, "Definitely. Um... Peaches?" Maya then said, "Yeah Honey?" Riley then said, "I... I had a great time tonight. Thank you so much for deciding to dance with me in front of everyone." Maya made a small smile as she said, "I'm willing to do anything for you in front of anyone Riley. Just know... I still have to work on how comfortable I feel about doing certain things in public." Riley then said, "That's fine. I'll never try to make you do anything you don't want to do Maya. I love you. With all of my mind, body, and soul. I love you Maya. And I'll love you forever." Maya looking a little stunned said, "Riley. I... I..." Riley then moved her face closer to Maya's as she said, "Yes?" Maya then moved her face closer to Riley's. The two's lips moved towards each other's... and then the two heard a car honk loudly. Riley turned her head and said, "Oh. That's my dad. Better go." Maya then said, "You want me to walk you to the car?" Riley then said, "Na. It's raining. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable doing." Riley then began to walk towards her dad's car in the rain. But then suddenly Riley heard Maya yell, "Riley!" Riley stopped and turned around and saw Maya running over to her. Riley then said, "Maya, what are you doing?" Maya then stopped right in front of Riley and said, "I don't care if it's raining or sunny. I don't care if the whole world is watching us or it's no one. I'll love you forever Riley Matthews. Anywhere you are and anywhere you go." Maya then put her hands on the sides of Riley's head and instantly moved her face forward and kissed Riley on the lips. Riley then moved her arms around Maya, hugging her close and then began to kiss her back. Maya moved her arms around Riley's neck and held her close as the two pressed their lips against the others'. Rain poured down on the two getting them very wet. However the two continued to just stand still kissing each other and holding one another close in their arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_*Special Note - The dance scene of this chapter was taken from a fan art comic story created by Hikimi9614 (who makes amazing Girl Meets World fan art on Tumblr) with permission. Be sure to check out their amazing work._

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

_-Chapter 4: Will You Marry Me?_

_-Chapter 5: When Good News Becomes Bad News_

_-Chapter 6: The Engagement Period_


	4. Will You Marry Me?

Riley and Maya were holding hands as they were walking down the school hallway together as Riley said, "Come on Peaches. We have to make this announcement to our classmates together." Maya then said, "Come on Riles. It's one week from graduation. Plus, they all saw us dance together at prom." Riley then said, "But they probably still think we were just dancing as friends. Come on Maya. It's to _come out_ to the world!" Riley and Maya then walked into their first period classroom and saw Farkle, Lucas, Zay, and several other classmates of theirs were already sitting in the classroom and talking to one another. Riley waved to everyone and said, "Good morning! Hey listen. I am really glad to share this news with you guys!" Riley then cleared her throat and then with a big smile on her face, threw her arms into the air, and yelled, "MAYA AND I ARE DATING!" Everyone then sat with blank expressions on their faces for a moment in silence. However Farkle eventually broke the silence and said, "Well Riley... anybody knows th..." Suddenly without Riley realizing it, Maya held up a sign that said: "WHY AREN'T YOU SURPRISED". Farkle then suddenly in a fake surprised voice put his hands up and said, "NO WAY! YOU AND MAYA? I've never thought of that." A happy looking Riley then said, "Yay Peaches! We finally said it!"

Later that day, Riley and Maya were both in Maya's bedroom sitting on Maya's bed next to each other in the middle of kissing. The two had their arms wrapped around each other as they moved their lips against the others'. Eventually the two moved their heads apart as Riley said, "Wow. I think that was our longest kiss yet." A smiling Maya then said, "Well now that I've started kissing you, I don't think I can stop now." Riley blushed a bit and said, "Maya... this is like emotional overload for me. You're making my happiest dreams come true to extreme." Maya smirked and said, "And you're just so unbelievably adorable and beautiful to the extreme." Suddenly the two heard a knock on the door. Riley and Maya then immediately scooted away from each other as Maya said, "Come in!" Shawn then stepped into the room and said, "Hey kiddo. Just came to give you some mail that came in for you. Oh hey Riley. Watcha doin here?" With a nervous face Riley said, "Doing nothing to nobody." Shawn then bent down a bit and looked carefully at Riley and Maya's faces as he said, "Were... were you two making out before I knocked on the door?" Maya then said, "Um... I... uh..." Riley then looking like she was about to have a nervous breakdown yelled, "I can't lie. We were smooching like there was no tomorrow!" Shawn's eyes then widened a bit as he said, "Okay. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. But you both don't need to be nervous. I trust you both and know you're perfect for each other. I mean I know what real love looks like. I spent years looking for it in all the wrong places. So I'm an expert in all the ways it doesn't look like. And you two... definitely have the real deal." A calmer and smiling Riley said, "Thanks Uncle Shawn." Maya then said, "Yeah. Thanks dad." Then Shawn said, "Well... I'll leave you two back alone so you can... you know what, I'm gonna stop talking now." Shawn then walked out of the room as Riley said, "Hey. How about you open your letter?" Maya then quickly opened the envelope and said, "Well lets see. According to this... Oh my God. Oh my God!" A confused Riley then said, "What!? What is it?" Maya then said, "I got accepted into a college. With a full scholarship, room and board, and everything!" A happy looking Riley then said, "Maya! This is amazing! You were worried you wouldn't get into NYU! Now we can start freshmen year together and..." Maya then interrupted Riley as she looked at her with an upset face and said, "I didn't get accepted into NYU Riley. I got accepted into another major university... in Rhode Island."

The next day: Riley and Maya were having a party at Riley's apartment with Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Shawn, and Katy. As the two families sat together Katy sat right next to Maya with her arm around her as she said, "I am so proud of you baby girl. You worked hard and finally made it." Topanga then said, "You really have Maya. The Rhode Island School of Design is one of the best universities for art students in the country. You're really going to grow and blossom there." Maya made a small smile as she said, "Thanks everyone. I... I really couldn't have made it this far without all of your help." Auggie then looked at Maya as he said, "But Maya... why do you look a little sad?" Maya then said, "Well... going to this university means I'm gonna have to move away. And that means being away from my family, friends... and Riley... the one person I care about most in the world." As Maya looked into Riley's eyes, Riley said, "Maya, we'll make it work. This school is your chance for you to achieve all of your dreams! You'll finally be able to become the greatest artist in the world! Just like I knew you'd always be!" Riley then stood up and picked up a nearby champagne glass and with a big smile said, "Everyone, lets have a toast. To Maya! For finally being able to have her dreams come true!" Everyone then picked up their own glass and said, "Here, here!" Everyone then had a quick drink. Then Riley said, "Ooo. Stomach not feeling good. Excuse me while I go to the bathroom." Riley then ran out of the room. Once she was gone Cory said, "Well Riley seems to be taking this really well. Don't worry Maya, we'll help chip in with paying for any bus or plane fare so you two can see each other throughout the year." Maya then looked away as she said, "Thanks but... excuse me. I need to check on something." Maya then got up and walked out of the room.

Maya walked towards Riley's bedroom door and saw it was closed. As Maya put her ear against the door, she began to hear the sound of Riley sobbing. Maya then opened the door and saw Riley sitting curled up in the bay window with her head buried between her legs. A concerned Maya said, "Riley?" Riley then put her head up and said, "Oh Maya. Um... what are you doing there?" Maya then said, "Looking for you. Riley, are... are you crying?" Riley then said, "No. I'm just happy for you Maya. You finally achieved your dreams and..." Suddenly tears began to come out of Riley's eyes as suddenly Riley's face broke down into complete sadness as she said, "No. I'm not okay Maya. I don't want to be without you. I don't want you to go! I love you Maya! I can't let you go!" Maya then immediately sat next to Riley and held her close in her arms. Tears began to come out of Maya's eyes as she and Riley both began to hug each other tightly.

At the dinner table in Maya's home, Maya was sitting in front of Shawn and Katy as she said, "Mom, dad. I love Riley. I can't move away from her. But... I can't just give up this opportunity I have either." Shawn then said, "Look Maya. I know how much it hurts to be away from your best friends. But as much as I regret the time I spent away from Cory and Topanga, I did see new things and gain new experiences. Sometimes being away from the people you love for a season of your life, helps you better realize how much they really mean to you." Katy then said, "Yeah. Besides. Maybe this distance will help you and Riley see what your relationship is really made of." Maya looked down as she said, "Yeah... maybe."

At the dinner table in Riley's home, Riley was sitting in front of Cory and Topanga as she said, "Mom, dad. I love Maya. I can't let her move away. But I can't just stop her from this opportunity she has." Cory then said, "Riley, you're still young and you have to realize... change is a part of life." Topanga then said, "Yeah. Remember, me and your father were very hesitant about moving away from Philadelphia. But if we didn't make that change, we wouldn't have found our current jobs and wouldn't have been able to help all of the people we have." Cory then said, "Riley... you have to let change happen. So rather than fight it, embrace it and find a way to live with it." Riley looked down as she said, "Yeah... I guess."

Several nights later, Maya was laying in her bed wide awake as she starred at the ceiling. Maya then heard a knock on her window. Maya then got up, walked over to the window, and opened it seeing Riley outside. Riley then said, "Hey. Did I wake you?" Maya turned her head and said, "No. Couldn't sleep. Looks like you couldn't either." Riley then stepped in and then she and Maya sat on the bed next to each other. Riley looked at Maya as she said, "I've been thinking a lot about what's supposed to happen to us Maya." Maya then said, "I know. My parents say I should go forth and gain new experiences and that this will maybe test our relationship to see what it's really made of." Riley then said, "I know. _My_ parents reminded me about how good it was when they moved away from home, and how I should embrace change rather than fight it." Maya then said, "So... I guess that's that then." Riley then said, "But the thing is... a few years ago my mom had the choice to move away again. But she didn't because she realized she had finally found what she had always wanted. And Maya... you're what I've always wanted." Maya then said, "Yeah Riley but your mom was already a successful lawyer. We're gonna need jobs at one point in the future. And college is my one way trip to finding a really good job that I'll like." Riley then said, "Yeah. I guess the whole university thing for you is unavoidable." Maya then said, "Yeah. It is." Then Riley said, "But.. you said your college scholarship was offering free room and board to you. What about letting someone else live with you?" Maya then said, "Riley, the university won't just let anyone share in that benefit with me. The only way they'd led a scholarship student let someone else live with them is if they were marri..." Maya then suddenly stopped talking as she had a look of nervousness on her face. Riley then said, "If they were what?" Maya who continued to look nervous said, "Um... well..." Riley then said, "If they were... married?" Maya then slowly nodded her face. Riley then turned her head away a little bit as now she looked nervous as well. Maya then said, "Riley... I... I wouldn't want you to do something you weren't ready for." Riley then said, "I know. I wouldn't do that either. We shouldn't just jump into a super huge life commitment just because we feel like we're on a ticking clock." Maya then said, "Agreed." Riley then got up and said, "Well... um... I think I'm gonna go home. See ya tomorrow at graduation." Riley then stepped out through the window as Maya waved and said, "Yeah. See ya then."

The next day at the high school graduation ceremony, many high school students sat together wearing caps and gowns as the school principal gave a speech. As the principal spoke, Riley and Maya sat next to each other not saying a word. Eventually Riley broke the silence and said, "So here we are. High school graduation." Maya nodded her head and said, "Yep. The day everything changes." Riley then said, "Maya... no matter what happens... we'll always be together, right?" Maya nodded and said, "Yeah. You and me forever. We'll take on the world together, right?" Riley nodded and said, "Yeah. It's only going to be me and you for the rest of our lives. Till death do us part." Riley and Maya then began to blush a bit as they looked away from each other and back on the ceremony. Then the school principal said, "And now everyone. I present to you the Abigail Adams High School Graduating Class of 2020!" All of the high school students then stood up and threw their hats into the air except for Riley and Maya who turned their heads to look at each other. Riley then said, "Maya..." Maya then said, "Riley..." Then with looks of certainty on both of their faces, Riley and Maya at the exact same second both said, "WILL YOU MARRY ME!?" Riley and Maya then both sat with stunned looks on their faces. But then their stunned faces both turned into faces of happiness as at the same second they both yelled, "YES!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_*Special Note - The first scene of this chapter was taken from a fan art comic story created by Hikimi9614 (who makes amazing Girl Meets World fan art on Tumblr) with permission. __Be sure to check out their amazing work!  
_

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

_-Chapter 5: When Good News Becomes Bad News_

_-Chapter 6: The Engagement Period_

_-Chapter 7: Wedding Day_


	5. Good News Becomes Bad News

_*Author's Note - The next several chapters of this series are taken from previously created works of mine (that have now been deleted) and have been re-purposed for this series. Enjoy!_

Still wearing their graduation gowns, Riley and Maya were both sitting in the bay window of Riley's bedroom kissing the other. Eventually the two moved their faces away from each other as a smiling Riley said, "Oh my gosh. We really both said it. We really both said..." A smiling Maya then said, "We're getting married Riley! We're really gonna get married!" With wide eyes Riley said, "I... I just can't believe it. I mean I can believe it. I mean... hello, we're perfect for each other." Maya giggled a bit and said, "I know. I just... oh my gosh, I feel like my body is on some kind of happiness adrenaline." Riley then said, "I know! I just wanna go crazy and yell YAY!" Maya then jumped up and said, "YAY!" Riley then jumped up and yelled, "YAY!" Then Riley and Maya both hugged each other while bouncing up and down as they both yelled, "YAAAAY!" Eventually Riley and Maya both sat down as a calmer looking Maya said, "Okay. Well now that I got that out of the system... we still have the hard part of this to get through." A confused Riley then said, "The hard part?" Maya sighed and said, "Yeah... telling our parents."

Riley and Maya held hands as they slowly walked into the living room of Maya's apartment. There they saw their parents: Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Katy all sitting together talking. The four adults noticed the two teenagers as a smiling Topanga said, "Oh, hey girls. Join us. We were just talking about Shawn's new promotion he just got." Maya then said, "Well actually we wanted to talk to you all about another sort of promotion that's happened." Riley then said, "Yeah. I actually did some digging and I discovered a nice community college near Maya's new school and I'm gonna take classes there." A surprised looking Topanga then said, "What? But Riley, we thought you were gonna live _here_ while you started at NYU." Cory then said, "Yeah. Besides; even with our help, you don't have enough savings to go to college _and_ afford to live in your own place." Maya then said, "We know. That's why Riley is going to be living with me in my dorm." Cory then stood up and said, "Come on Maya. Your school wouldn't let a non-student bunk with you. They'd only let Riley live with you if you two were..." Cory then stopped talking and suddenly looked into Riley and Maya's eyes. The two girls were holding hands tightly, they looked at each other for a moment with small smiles in their faces, and then looked at Cory with looks of nervousness. Cory then said, "You've got to be kidding me." A confused Katy then said, "What? What is it?" Shawn then suddenly stood up and said, "Wait. Are you two..." Shawn then looked into Riley and Maya's faces for a moment and then said, "What? Is... is this happening again?" A confused Katy then said, "What? What is going on here?" Riley then with a bit of nervousness in her throat said, "Mom, dad. Uncle Shawn, Katy. Maya and I... we're... we're..." Maya then straight forwardly said, "Me and Riley are getting married." The four parents then all stood up with stunned looks on their faces. Shawn then looked at Cory and Topanga and said, "I blame you two for this. You two just had to get married young and pass your... _getting married young_ genes to your daughter and then infect my daughter with them as well." A concerned looking Topanga then said, "Girls, do you have any idea what you're saying?" Maya then said, "Mrs. Matthews, me and Riley love each other. For years we've never doubted that we were gonna be together forever. After talking about it we realized there was no reason to wait and do what was always already bound to happen." Riley then said, "I mean come on mom. You and dad got married when you were just out out of high school. What makes this any different?" Cory then with with a simple voice said, "The difference is it was back in the 90's and we were idiots." Topanga then looked at Cory with a dirty look as a suddenly scared looking Cory then said, "I take that back. I take that back." Shawn then said, "Girls, what they're trying to say is that we think you two might have not thought this through clearly. Marriage is a huge commitment." Katy then said, "Look girls. Cory and Topanga may have married young and it worked out for them, but I married young too and it wound up being something I didn't expect and it nearly destroyed me. You have to be absolutely sure about this." Riley then said, "But we _are_ sure. We both love each other and would do anything for each other." Cory then said, "Look. It's obvious Maya moving away set this off in the first place. Maybe it would be best if you two stayed apart a bit for a semester or two and then come back and figured out if what you're feeling is real in the first place." An angry looking Riley then said, "Figure out if what we're feeling is real!? Dad, what I feel for Maya is more real than anything I've ever felt!" Katy then said, "Look Maya. You have to be careful here. If you're not, this could hurt your relationship with Riley more than help it." An angry looking Maya then said, "What would hurt me more than anything is if I to spend one day separated from the person I love most." Maya then held tight to Riley's hand as she led herself and Riley out the front door leaving the four parents standing uncertain of what to do.

Riley and Maya were both sitting on swings in a park looking down at the ground. An upset looking Riley then said, "How did our good news become bad news? Our families are gonna try to separate us aren't they Peaches? They're gonna tear us apart like Romeo and Juliet." Maya then said, "No they're not Riley. Romeo and Juliet's families didn't get along. Ours do. They just don't get along with the idea of us getting married." Riley then looked at Maya and said, "We could get married this evening then. Elope and run away together." Maya then said, "Run away to where? We don't have a ton of money." Riley sighed and said, "Oh yeah. Hmm... well we could always..." Riley was interrupted when she heard Cory say, "You could always just give us some time to clear our heads." The two girls turned their heads and saw Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Katy walking towards them. The four adults stood in front of them as Topanga said, "We talked a lot about you two after you both left and... we realized you two girls probably had thought this through more than we initially realized." Shawn then said, "Yeah. I mean when I think about what in the world makes you two most happy, I can only think about you both with each other." Katy then said, "We thought at first you two were running into things too quickly but then I realized, you two have been taking your time ever since you were little. You're been nurturing your relationship for so long now that... we agree this is right." Cory then said, "But we have to remind you two that this won't be easy. And once you two get married you won't be girls anymore. You're going to have to be women that are ready to take care of themselves. Can you do that?" Riley and Maya then looked at each other as Riley said, "I feel all right, I can take on the world..." Maya smiled and then said, "It's time to light up the stars. I've got some pages to turn... to a brand new chapter of my life with you." Riley and Maya then moved their faces together and kissed. The four parents then smiled as they watched their girls looking completely happy together at last.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

_-Chapter 6: The Engagement Period_

_-Chapter 7: Wedding Day_

_-Chapter 8: Married Life Begins_


	6. The Engagement Period

Riley and Maya were both sitting in their favorite restaurant together as Riley looked around and said, "They should be here by now." A smiling Maya said, "Don't worry Riley. They're not late yet." Riley then said, "It's just... we're about to tell our friends the big news. I'm sure this is gonna shock them for sure." Maya then said, "Well I don't think..." Suddenly Maya was interrupted by Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, and Zay walking into the restaurant and sitting down near them. A smiling Lucas said, "Hey girls. Good to see you." Zay then said, "So you said in your text message that you had an important announcement to tell us." Riley then stood up and said, "Well... friends... I know what am I about to say may seem surprising, earth shattering, and may completely change how you view us but as of two days ago, me and Maya decided... well, me and Maya discussed... well you see... me and Maya... are getting married!" Lucas, Farkle, Smackle and Zay sat with blank expressions on their faces for a moment. However the silence was broken when Zay spoke up and said, "That's your big announcement?" Farkle then said, "I mean it was so obvious you two were..." Suddenly unbeknownst to Riley, Maya held a large sign up behind Riley that said: _TRY TO LOOK SURPRISED_. Suddenly Farkle then in a fake surprised voice said, "I mean... No way. You and Maya? What a surprise." Smackle then in a very fake surprised voice said, "Yes. None of us saw this coming or ever saw it as a possibility." Lucas then made a smile as he said, "Regardless. I'm happy for you two." A surprised looking Riley said, "You mean it Lucas? Even though we used to go out and after all that crazy triangle drama?" Lucas then said, "Hey. What we had was temporary but still special. Plus I still get to say I was your only boyfriend ever. But seriously, you two were meant to be together forever. I really am happy for you two." Zay then said, "Yeah. Same here." Riley then hugged Maya and said, "Yay Maya! They accept our union!" Maya in a fake surprised voice then said, "Yeah. I was really worried about how that would turn out."

That evening Riley and Maya were sitting together in Maya's apartment watching TV cuddled up together with a blanket covering them. As Riley leaned her head next to Maya's she said, "I can't believe everybody is so okay with us getting married." Maya then said, "Well I'm not. You and me are meant to be. The fact that everyone can see it only proves what we're doing is right." Riley smiled and said, "I can't believe it took so long for the feelings in our hearts to finally break through into our brains. I mean we so obviously loved each other romantically for years." Maya smiled as she said, "Yeah. All the hand holding. The way we'd gently touch each other's faces from time to time." Riley cuddled closer to Maya as she said, "The fact that I cut short my first date with Lucas to be with you." Then Maya moved her head and Riley's so she could put her two hands on the sides of Riley's head as she said, "The way I always found you so beautiful. I am yours forever Riley Matthews." Riley looked deep into Maya's eyes as she said, "And me and my heart shall always belong to you Maya Hunter." Riley and Maya then kissed each other on the lips as they began to wrap their arms around each other. Then Riley began to make kisses on Maya's neck as Maya said, "Oh yeah. Ooo. Oh honey, save some for our wedding night." Riley then suddenly jumped up and said, "Our wedding! Oh my gosh! If we're getting married before the fall school semester starts, we have to plan now! We have to book a place, order a cake, invite guests, and... Oh my gosh! So much to do!" Riley then began to pace back and forth as a smiling Maya said, "Even when you worry, you're still so cute."

That next week, Riley and Maya were putting things together in boxes in Maya's room as Riley said, "I don't see why we need to pack all your belongings now Maya. We're not getting married tomorrow." Maya then said, "Yeah, well if I don't get started now I'll keep putting it off." Riley then went to the top of Maya's closet and saw an old shoe box as she said, "Ooo. What's this? Are these old art projects of yours from elementary school?" Maya suddenly looked caught off guard and said, "Wait Riley! Don't..." Riley then went through the papers in the shoe box and said, "Wait. These are... these are like _Dear Diary_ letters you wrote as a little kid. I didn't know you write in a diary Maya." Maya then said, "I don't Riley. I just tried it a bit when I was a kid to help get my mind straight on things that bothered me." As Riley looked through the papers she said, "I can see. Whoa. You wrote things here about how much your heart was hurting when your dad Kermit left you. Here you write about how you wish your mom was home more. And here... what's this? The title of this page says... _The Girl I Love_. Maya... was there a girl you liked before me?" Maya then sat on her bed and said, "Just... read it Riley." Riley then sat next to Maya and while holding the piece of paper, read it out loud and said, "_The Girl I Love_. I have trouble sleeping at night because my heart beats so much. I thought it was beating because of how much pain is in my life. But these I realized it beats not from pain but from something I've never felt before. Happiness. Whenever I look at her I feel happy. Whenever her voice comes from her mouth, I feel happy. Whenever she touches me, I feel happy. I can't stop thinking about her so much. They say this is what you feel when you love somebody. Like the kind of love boys and girls are supposed to feel. Only I feel this for another girl. I want to tell her so much I love her so bad and wish I could kiss her and marry her. But I know that could never happen. So I guess I just have to live with being her friend. But secretly, I truly love and will always love... Riley Matthews." Riley then put the paper down and looked at Maya as she said, "Maya... you had a crush on me since we were kids?" Maya who looked a little humiliated said, "Kind of. When we got to middle school I tried to convince myself I was just a little girl going through a goofy faze. Was able to convince myself I liked boys more. But really... it was you I liked most Riley. It was always you." Riley began to blush as she said, "Peaches... I didn't know. And yet... I always knew that my relationship with you... was the most significant relationship I'd ever have. So I guess... a part of me always knew it be me and you forever." Maya then leaned forward and kissed Riley on the lips. Maya then pulled her head away and said, "Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world Riley Matthews." Riley smiled and said, "Thank you Maya... for giving me the happiest life I could've ever asked for."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

_-Chapter 7: Wedding Day_

_-Chapter 8: Married Life Begins_

_-Chapter 9: The Difficulties of Adulthood_


	7. Wedding Day

Inside of a small room of a church, Riley was sitting in a room wearing a white mermaid lined dress with long soft white gloves and small earnings. She looked into in a mirror while brushing her hair when Topanga walked in. A smiling Topanga then said, "There's my blushing bride to be." Topanga then stood behind Riley and began to comb her daughter's hair while Riley said, "Aw, thanks for brushing my hair mom. You've always been the best at it." Topanga then said, "Thanks sweety. I guess this is the last time I'm gonna get to do this since you're probably gonna have Maya do it for the rest of your life since she'll be..." Tears began to appear in Topanga's eyes as she said, "I'm sorry. The wedding hasn't even started and I'm already crying." Riley then said, "Come on mom. It's _my_ wedding today. _I_ should be the emotional one." The two then heard a knock on the door and Riley said, "Come in." Cory then stepped into the room and said, "There's my baby girl." Riley stood up and said, "I'm not your baby girl anymore dad." Cory smiled and said, "Only for a couple of more minutes. Wow. Sweetheart... you look beautiful." Riley then said, "Thanks. So... are you ready to give me away?" Cory put his hands on Riley's shoulders and said, "No. But if you're ready to do this... somehow I think I'll manage."

In the church sanctuary, family and friends sat as they watched Cory and Riley walk towards the alter together with their arms locked. Cory then eventually let go of Riley and let Riley stand in the middle of the alter by herself. Near Riley were her three brides maids: Topanga, Smackle, and her Aunt Morgan. As they four girls stood still, Smackle leaned over to Riley and said, "I must say I'm surprised Riley that your wedding dress didn't have a purple cat on it or something like that." Riley made a little smile as she said, "I didn't want to do something Maya would think would be too weird. I mean, marriage is all about compromises right?" Then suddenly everyone saw Maya and Shawn enter the church as Shawn (whose arms were locked with Maya's) began to walk her down the isle. Maya wore a puff sleeved dress that went down to her feet but the first thing Riley noticed was a special bouquet of purple flowers in Maya's hands. As Maya got closer to her, Riley then realized the bouquet of purple flowers were cut and trimmed in a way that the bouquet looked like the shape of a purple cat's face, with four black stems glued to the top of the bouquet to look like whiskers and two small yellow flowers mixed into the bouquet to look like cat eyes. A huge smile went across Riley's face as she saw the bouquet. Then once Shawn let Maya step up to the alter by herself, Maya handed Riley the cat shaped bouquet. Riley then said, "Peaches. You..." Maya smiled and then said, "I know. I know what makes you happy." Riley then said, "But I didn't get you anythi..." Maya then put a finger on Riley's lips and said, "It's okay. You're about to marry me. That's more than I could've ever hoped for." Riley smiled as she handed the bouquet of flowers to Smackle and then used her two hands to hold Maya's.

Then suddenly Riley's uncle Eric stepped up to the alter and said, "Hello ladies and gentleman. My name is Eric's Matthews. And because I'm a senator and Riley is my niche, I've been asked to minister this wedding. Now as you all know, true love is rare. You can just ask the moose I met when I used to be the mayor of Saint Upid Town. We've been married for years and have never even needed counseling. Now even though I haven't known Moesha here for as long as Riley, I know that they're perfect each other. Why do I know that? Because of all of you people sitting here. Because you all wouldn't be here today if you didn't believe in their marriage and would be willing to support them today. Either that or you're all undercover agents from the Planet Glorkat that have taken human disguise and... Oh, sorry. Agent Coulsen told me I wasn't supposed to spill any of that declassified information to you. But with that being said, I believe our two brides have vows prepared for each other."

Riley took out a piece of paper and glanced at it while she mostly looked at Maya and said, "They say best friends don't fall out of thin air. And yet somehow you fell through my bay window and immediately were a perfect match for me. Sometimes my head would float into space like I was an astronaut. But like a horse that stubbornly wants its; rider back, you would keep me grounded on Earth so we could ride through life together. And I never want to stop going through life with you. I would call you the girl of my dreams, but I can't because my dream is a reality every day. And I can't wait to see what the rest of our life will be like together." Maya then looked into Riley's eyes as she said, "I was once a sad and lonely girl. And when I climbed through your window, you nearly instantly began to sprinkle my life with nothing but love and happiness. You did everything you could for me and more. You played a part in repairing my relationship with my mom. You even gave me an amazing new dad. You healed my family and then healed my heart. There's nothing I could do to completely thank you for all of you've done for me. But hopefully loving you for the rest of my life as your wife will be enough." Eric then said, "Ladies, will you both promise to love and care for the other, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Riley and Maya looked right into the other's eyes and souls as they both said, "I do." Then Eric said, "Then I now pronounce you Moesha and Niche. You may kiss your bride." Riley and Maya then looked into each other's eyes, smiled and then each held one hand out and clasped them together. Maya then in a loving voice said, "Thunder." Riley smiled back as in a happy voice she said, "Lightning." Maya smirked and then said, "Done." Then Riley and Maya both grabbed a hold of each other and kissed the other immediately. Everyone in the sanctuary clapped and cheered as loud organ music began to play celebrating the start of the two young women's married lives.

Hours later, Riley and Maya both carried bags into a large hotel room. As they put their bags down Riley said, "Wow. Our first place." Maya then said, "Well technically our first real place is gonna be my college dorm we're going to move into next week but you know what... yeah... for a week... this is gonna be our place." Riley then fell on a large bed as she said, "Wow. Such a soft bed. And look. A hot tub and large shower. And an already stocked frig. This place has everything," Maya then fell down on the bed next to Riley and said, "If this room had nothing except you, then I'd still say it had everything," A smiling Riley said, "Aww. Thanks Peaches." Then Maya said, "Well, it's our first night together as a married couple in a luxurious room. What do you want to do first?" Riley then said, "Hmm. Oh, I know." Riley then began to whisper into Maya's ear. After a moment, a surprised looking Maya said, "Really?" Riley then said, "I know it seems really dirty. But you know what, we're married now... SO LETS DO IT!"

Minutes later Riley and Maya were sitting on the floor eating Reese's Peanut Butter Cups as Riley stuffed a few in her mouth. As Riley did this, Maya raised one eyebrow as she said, "So_ this_ is the most dirty thing you can think for us to do on our wedding night?" Riley then said, "Well I know putting extra peanut butter and chocolate syrup on the peanut butter cup makes this room dirty and health-wise it's so wrong but... I figured we gotta do _something_ _crazy_ on our wedding night." Maya smirked as she said, "Well when you're done eating, how about we..." Maya then leaned over and began to whisper into Riley's ear. After a moment, Riley's eyes widened and said, "What!? Are you sure we can legally do that!?" Maya smiled and said, "Yes Riley. Married couples are indeed allowed to do that." Then Riley said, "Well okay. But I'm not sure about doing this."

Riley laid on the hotel room bed with only a blanket covering her body as with a look of surprise and amazement on her face she said, "I can't believe I wasn't sure about doing that." Maya who then appeared poking her head out from under the blanket and said, "I can't believe you giggled nearly the entire time." A smiling Riley looked at Maya and said, "I'm really ticklish down there. I know that makes me really weird and..." Maya smiled and said, "No honey. It just makes you adorable. So... you ready for round two in a few minutes?" Then Riley said, "But it's 9:53." Then Maya said, "Yeah. I want us to get started with another round at ten." A wide eyed and surprised looking Riley said, "You wanna_ start_ at ten?" Maya then raised an eyebrow and looked right into Riley's eyes. Riley smiled and then said, "Okay. I'll do it for you Peaches. For you, I'll stay up all night if I have to."

A clock in the room read: 10:03 as Maya lay in bed covered by a blanket looking up at the ceiling as Riley lay completely asleep next to her. Maya had a slight look of disappointment on her face as she said, "She passed out right at 10:01. Who falls asleep at the very beginning of..." Maya then turned her head and saw a perfectly innocent looking Riley curled up in a ball and sleeping with a smile on her face. Maya then began to smile as well as she said, "Oh, how can I stay mad at you?" Maya then curled up next to Riley and kissed her on the forehead. Maya looked into Riley's face as she said, "Sleep well Riley. Sleep well... my beautiful wife."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

_-Chapter 8: Married Life Begins_

_-Chapter 9: The Difficulties of Adulthood_

_-Chapter 10: The Secret is Revealed_


	8. Married Life Begins

Riley woke up in a large bed and looked at Maya laying next to her on her side already awake. The two girls smiled as Riley said, "Hey." Maya then said, "How ya doin honey?" Riley then said, "Just happy I get to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of our lives. How long have you been up?" Maya then said, "About an hour." Riley then said, "Well you could've started to shower or have breakfast or something. You don't have to get out of bed at the same time as me." Maya then said, "I know. I just like looking at you while you sleep. So cute and innocent." Riley giggled and said, "I love you. You know that?" Maya then got up top of Riley and kissed her on the lips for a solid minute. Once they finished kissing, the two embraced the other tightly with their arms as Maya said, "Just being with you like this... it's the greatest feeling in the world." Riley then said, "It's too bad this is the last morning of our honeymoon. This hotel is just so perfect." Maya then said, "Well lets just be glad my college scholarship included free housing for myself and my spouse. So even though both of our funds are low, we still get to live the happy married life essentially for free. Pretty good deal all things considered." Riley then said, "Yeah. Although with our low funds, it stinks we couldn't hire movers to help us with our things." Then Maya said, "Don't worry. Zay, Farkle and Smackle said they'd come here in the afternoon to help us move our things. So no worries. Now then..." Maya then began to sit up as she said, "You prepare breakfast while I prepare a special present for you." A smiling Riley said, "Ooo. One more wedding present. So exciting."

Riley who was now wearing a tied up bath robe was beginning to brew some coffee in the kitchen area of the hotel room. Riley then heard a knock on the door and said, "Hmm. Who could that be?" Riley then went over to the door and opened it seeing Zay, Smackle, and Farkle. A surprised Riley said, "Guys. What are you doing here?" Farkle then said, "You said to come over and help you start moving late, after noon. So here we are." Riley then said, "No. I meant in the late afternoon. Like around 4 or 5pm. Not just after 12pm. Me and Maya aren't ready to go. In fact we weren't expecting company after..." Suddenly the four heard Maya say, "Time to open your present Riley." Suddenly Maya stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a bath robe. Maya then began to open her bath robe up as she said, "It's time for your naughty gift and... OH MY GOD!" Maya then became freaked out as she saw Zay, Smackle, and Farkle at the door. Maya immediately tied her bath robe back up while Zay covered his eyes, Smackle stood in shock, and with wide eyed Farkle said, "Whoa... it's one of my middle school fantasies come to life." Smackle then hit Farkle in the shoulder and Farkle then said, "OW! Sorry Smackle. I mean she doesn't look nearly as good as you when you did that same thing for me on my birthday." Smackle then hit Farkle in the shoulder very hard and Farkle then said, "OW! Sorry I blabbed about that, but cut me some slack. It's not like I told them about your secret stash of nude photos you shared with me." Smackle then hit Farkle in the shoulder extremely hard and then Farkle said, "OW! Okay, I'll stop talking now." Maya already went back into the bathroom to hide as Riley said, "Just come back in an hour okay?"

Riley and Maya both walked down a small hallway with bags as Riley said, "It's too bad we had to wait in the lobby for four hours before the dorm manager could come back and give us our room keys. We couldn't even have our friends help us carry our stuff in." Maya then said, "Eh, it'll feel more like our place if we do all the heavy lifting ourselves. Now then, here's a room number. Riley my love, welcome to our new home." Maya then opened the door and then she and Riley gasped at what they saw. The two saw an open apartment with no furniture anywhere. A confused looking Riley said, "I thought there'd be at least tables, chairs, and kitchen cabinets." As the two began to look around their new dorm Maya said, "There's a working frig and oven which they did promise us. But no counter top to prepare food on. No cabinets to store food in. No place to eat. Nothing to sit on. Not even a bed." Riley then said, "What's with this!? We got ripped off! It's time we start complaining to somebody!"

Riley and Maya stood in front of a young man sitting behind a desk who said, "This was in the fine print when you signed the paperwork. There's nothing else we can do." Maya then said, "But come on. A dorm with no furnishings? There's gotta be rules against that." The young man then said, "Some dorms do have furnishings already present but there's no law guaranteeing that. Plus you both moved into a brand new dorm. Like people moving into a brand new house, there's no guarantee that furniture will be present. You should've looked at the photos we provided you of the place before you came in." Riley then said, "But we were busy planning our wedding and..." The young man then said, "Look. You're just gonna have to take care of this yourself. I'll keep an eye out if anybody moving into the old dorms is getting rid of any furniture there. But that's the best I can do." Maya sighed and then said, "Thank you." Riley and Maya then began to walk away as Maya said, "Only we don't have any money to buy any furniture." Then Riley said, "Well... not yet anyway."

In their dorm room Riley held her cell phone up as she was in the middle of a video chat with her parents: Cory and Topanga. An upset looking Riley said, "No!? What do you mean no!?" Topanga then said, "We're not loaning you money Riley. You and Maya have a roof over your head and food. You're just going to have to make the most of your situation." An upset Riley said, "Make the most of our situation!? Mom, we're going to have to eat our meals on the floor. We don't even have a couch to get cozy on together that we can watch movies on and..." Topanga then said, "Riley, marriage isn't just about comfort. It's about dealing with hardships together." Then a mad looking Riley said, "But what about family helping us through our hardships? I mean can't you see that..." Then a stern looking Cory said, "No Riley. You made a choice. A choice to get married to Maya and begin a new family with her. And you said you were ready for that after we said it wasn't going to be easy. Did you think we were kidding? Did you think you two were just gonna play house the rest of your life and we would just always be there to bail you out of trouble? I know this isn't easy to hear Riley but it's you and Maya's world you're living in now. Not ours. It's up to you to solve this yourselves. Goodbye." The screen then went black as a sad looking Riley said, "Goodbye."

Maya was laying on the floor covered by a blanket while looking at her phone while Riley sat down next to her. Riley sighed and said, "My parents won't help us." Maya then said, "Mine neither. And it gets worse. I was just doing some math on the food allowance my scholarship gives us. It's enough money to cover one person's eating expenses but not two." A scared looking Riley said, "You mean I have to starve now!?" Maya made a small smirk and said, "No honey. You're not going to starve. But it means by the middle of the month, we'll run out of food money. Which means... we're going to have to find another source of income fast. I mean we can just store food in boxes and have dinner on the floor but... it's gonna mean nothing if we can't eat at all." Riley then said, "You mean... we have to get jobs!?" Maya then said, "No. To maintain my scholarship and thus keep this dorm, I need to take classes full time and keep my grades up. Which is gonna take a lot of my week to maintain. So Riley... _you_ are going to have to find a job." An upset looking Riley said, "What? But wait. We were gonna be freshmen in school together at the same time. Yeah, we wouldn't be taking the same classes at the same campus but it was gonna be _kind of_ like high school and..." Maya then said, "We're not in high school anymore honey. You have to do this... for us." Riley sighed and laid on her side as she said, "I thought this marriage thing was gonna be easy. I thought..." Maya then laid on her side and touched Riley's chin with her hand as she said, "Hey. You've still got me. We're gonna get through this." Riley calmed down and said, "Yeah. Thanks Maya. I love you." Maya smiled as she said, "I know. I love you too. And no matter what... we'll take on the world... together."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

_-Chapter 9: The Difficulties of Adulthood_

_-Chapter 10: The Secret is Revealed_

_-Chapter 11: Summer Time!_


	9. The Difficulties of Adulthood

Maya was sitting in a bathroom in a bath tub leaning back while surrounded by bubbles. Maya then heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in." Then from the bathroom door, Riley stepped in looking tired as she said, "Hey there." Maya then said, "Hey honey. How was your day?" With an upset tone Riley said, "Awful Peaches." Riley then leaned down and she and Maya gave each other a peck on the cheek. Riley then began to take off her clothes as Maya said, "So I guess the job hunting didn't work out?" Riley then said, "No. I tried all these different places but they all rejected me. Why would they Maya?" Riley who now had no clothes on got in the tub and sat next to Maya as she said, "I mean aren't I a fun bundle of joy any employer would want?" Maya then said, "You are sweety. But unfortunately being a bundle of joy just doesn't work as something you can put on a resume." Riley sighed and then said, "Well... how was your day?" Maya then said, "Busy. My new classes aren't easing us in." Riley then said, "But you're studying art. I thought that came easy for you?" Maya then said, "Yeah but half of my classes right now are prerequisite courses that are making me work on my writing and math skills. And this stuff is way beyond what we did in high school." Riley then said, "Well... I know you'll get through it." Maya then said, "Thanks. Oh, when I had an off moment today I did some phone calls. There's a used furniture place nearby next to the grocery store. The stuff does cost money there but I called the manager and said they often have unused pieces of wood. He said we could grab any leftover wood we find at his store tomorrow and take it to maybe build some furniture of our own." Riley then said, "Wait. You want me to _build_ the furniture for our new home?" Maya then said, "Well it's not like you have school or work to get to tomorrow." Riley sighed and said, "Fine. I'll give it a try. Care to give me a kiss for good luck?" Maya raised an eyebrow and said, "I'll do better than that." Maya then wrapped her arms around Riley and began to hug her tight as she began to kiss and nibble at Riley's neck. Riley began to giggle as she said, "Okay Maya. That feels nice but that's enough." Then Maya began to move her lips a bit farther down Riley's body as Riley said, "Okay now, you really don't have to put your mouth there and... Ooo. Oh yeah. Ooooohhh. I... Okay, you can keep going."

Near a large open warehouse door, Riley sat on a sidewalk putting a table together. Nearby an older man walked over to Riley as he said, "Hey there. Need any water?" Riley looked at the older man and said, "No Mr. Scott. And thanks again for letting me use your tools." The man then said, "Well I know starting a new home for the first time can be hard. I'm just happy to help any young adults that are willing to put some work into helping themselves as well." The older man walked away and then from nearby a younger man walked up to Riley and said, "Hey. I was walking by when you first started earlier and... have you been working here all day?" Riley looked at the young man and said, "Yeah. Just building furniture for my new home." The young man then said, "But that's a desk, table, four chairs, and a chest full of drawers I'm seeing here. You built all of this in one day?" Riley then said, "Yeah. I mean my grandfather taught me a thing or two about building stuff when I used to visit him every summer. And aside from that... it's really just geometry which always came easy to me in school." The young man then said, "Well your work is very impressive. I'm Adam by the way." Riley waved and said, "I'm Riley." Adam then said, "Well Riley, I'm on my day off but I work for another furniture company that designs new custom made furniture and we could really use some smart designers that could work out in the field for us and help build our clients their own furniture. Sound interesting to you?" Riley then jumped up and said, "Wait. You're offering me a job!"

That evening Riley and Maya were laying on the floor of their home covered by a blanket as an excited looking Riley said, "He just offered me a job on the spot Maya! And this company is legit. According to the local newspaper, it's one of the highest rated small businesses around here." Maya then said, "I'm really happy for you honey." A smiling Riley said, "I can't wait till I start tomorrow. I'm gonna make so many new friends, we're all gonna become so close, I'll tell them all about you, and I'll bring them over from time to time to meet my amazing darling wife. It's gonna be great!"

In an office hallway the next day, Riley and Adam were walking together as Adam said, "Okay Riley. Time to meet your co-workers." Adam then opened a door and then Riley saw on the other side of the door was a team of over twenty very tall and large men with huge muscles and hairy arms. Riley's eyes widened as she suddenly had a scared look on her face as she said, "_These_ are my co-workers?" Adam then said, "Yep. Now I know I probably should've told you that you're the first woman to ever join our team. Is that okay?" Riley slowly nodded as she said, "Um... yeah. This won't be a problem... I hope."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

_-Chapter 10: The Secret is Revealed_

_-Chapter 11: Summer Time!_


	10. The Secret is Revealed

Riley sat at a lunch table with several large men as she had a very nervous look on her face. She and her new co-workers were sitting together at a fast food restaurant eating food while being quiet. Eventually Riley broke the silence as she said, "So... you all definitely seem like hard workers I had a great time working on this morning's project with you all." One of the men then said, "Thanks." The silence continued for some more. Eventually Riley broke the silence again as she said, "So... any of you like sports?" One of the men then said, "Well actually... we all go to basketball games together often." Riley then said, "Oh. Well when I lived in New York I was a huge fan of the Knicks." Another man then said, "Well the Knicks are playing at the nearby stadium this weekend. We've got two extra tickets if you and your spouse wanna come." Riley then said, "Yeah. That be great. But... how did you know I was married?" The man then said, "The ring on your finger. Anyway, we all eat at the restaurant with our wives at six before the game. Just make sure you and your husband don't dress too formal or gay or anything like that when you come." Suddenly Riley had a look of fear on her face as she said, "Oh, um... okay."

Riley and Maya were in their apartment laying on the floor under a blanket as a nervous looking Riley said, "What am I supposed to do Maya!? I have nothing in common with these guys. They're big strong macho men who take everything seriously and I'm just the smiling short designer lady who is the only person on the job that isn't straight." Maya then said, "Now hold on sweety. First off, you all enjoy basketball which is the common interest that led them to inviting you to go to dinner and the game with them. Sure, there may be many differences between you and them but that doesn't mean you can't find a way to become friends. I mean_ we_ sure didn't start out being the same, but look at us now." Riley then said, "But Maya, they think I have a husband and don't want us to look gay or something like that. If they meet you they may end up hating me and..." Maya then put a hand on Riley's chin as she said, "Hey. In the end... what's not to like about you?" Riley made a small smile and said, "Peaches... thank you for believing in me."

The next day at lunch Riley and her many large male co-workers were sitting together as one of them said, "Okay. So we're all set to meet at the restaurant across the street with all of our wives and Riley's husband right?" Riley then put a hand up as she said, "Guys. I have to confess something." One of the men then said, "What? What is it?" Riley then said, "I will be bringing someone with me but... it won't be a man. It'll be another woman. My wife. I married my childhood best friend named Maya and we love each other and we don't care what anybody thinks of that and... yeah. Please don't hate me." One of the men then said, "Wait. You mean you're a lesbian?" Riley then said, "Well... yeah, I guess you could say that." Everyone was silent for a moment. Then one of the men said, "So you're into girls then?" Riley nodded her head nervously. The the man said, "So you're just like us." Then one of the other men said, "Well that's a relief. Aside from work and basketball, sharing crazy stories about how our wives nag us is our ultimate topic of conversation." Then one of the other guys said, "Man. You don't know how much of a relief it is to know the first woman on our team is someone we can actually relate to." Riley smiled as she said, "Yeah. I think I do know."

Several evenings later Maya was sitting in a basketball stadium next to several other woman as she said, "And so a week after me and Riley got married, we moved here." One the women then said, "Wow. What an amazing story." Then another woman said, "Yeah. So are you sure Riley doesn't mind sitting down there with the guys? There is space up here." Suddenly in the row in front of them Riley and several of her male co-workers jumped out of their seats as Riley yelled, "YEAH! Three point shot! That's what I'm talkin' about! You represent New York Knicks!" Maya simply smiled as she said, "No. She's fine where she is."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_*Note - Just a heads up now, there will be a nearly one year time jump when the next chapter begins. Just saying now._

**_Next Time - __Chapter 11: Summer Time!_**


	11. Summer Camp Counselors Part 1

It was the first day of summer camp at the _Upstate New York Summer Camp for Girls_. Many preteen girls were getting off of school buses and parents' cars as they eagerly headed to the middle of the camp to find out where they would be bunking for the next two weeks. Then coming out of a nearby cabin wearing two blue staff shirts were Riley and Maya. As the two saw the young girls coming onto the camp grounds, an excited Riley said, "Aw, look at them Maya. Young girls that have come ready to experience two weeks of bonding, boating, braiding, and beautiful friendships that will last forever." Maya rolled her eyes and said, "More like two weeks of us dealing with barfing, balling, bruises, and beautiful disasters that'll scar these kids for life." Riley then said, "Come on Maya. This is going to be a fun summer job for us. I mean we should be glad my workplace gave me two weeks off to work here. And since you get a month off from school, this is gonna be the perfect way for us to spend more time helping the world together. I mean I used to love coming to this camp when I was a kid. It used to be my favorite thing to do every year." Maya then said, "If it was such a great camp, then why don't I remember you leaving to come here every summer?" Riley then said, "Well since _you_ couldn't afford to come to camp, once I met you, I decided to stay home every summer so we could spend more time together." With wide eyes and a happy face Maya said, "Aww. That's so sweet. But even with that being said, I'm pretty sure this is still gonna be two weeks of hell." A curious looking Riley then said, "Then why did you sign up to be a camp counselor with me?" Maya then said, "Because you're my wife and I'll go anywhere you go." With wide eyes and a happy face Riley said, "Aww."

Several minutes later, Riley and Maya were walking towards a cabin as an excited looking Riley said, "Okay Maya. All of our campers have already gotten to our cabin. Now I already have a binder with the girls' emergency contacts and medical info sheets just in case." Maya then raised an eyebrow and said, "In case of what? We're spending two weeks in the woods. I spent my childhood growing up on the streets of the city where real dangers lie. This is gonna be a walk in the park. Literally. Because there's a park nearby." Riley then said, "Well any good summer camp counselor must hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. It's that philosophy that got me this job in the first place." Maya then said, "How could you know so much about being a camp counselor? This is your first time ever working at a summer camp." Riley then said, "Well I kind of helped out the counselors a whole lot back when I was a kid here. All of the other campers called me _the Little Counselor_." Maya rolled her eyes as she said, "And knowing you, you must have taken that as a compliment." A confused looking Riley then said, "Well why else would they have called me that?"

Moments later, Riley and Maya stepped into a cabin with ten preteen girls all sitting around and talking. Riley then knocked on the door and said, "Hi girls. Sorry to break the bonding time. But I'm going to be your counselor this summer. My name is Riley and this here is my co-counselor and best friend: Maya." Maya then tilted her head up a bit and said, "How ya doin?" Riley then said, "Now no need to call us by miss or m'am. We're all friends here. Now for our schedule today, first we have crafts. I thought we could all make matching friendship bracelets. And if we have extra time, we could use that to develop our own super secret handshake. Then after that..." Then suddenly one of the preteen girls looked out the window and said, "Look. A fox is outside the cabin!" A wide eyed an excited looking Maya said, "What!? I've never seen a real live fox before. Where!?" Suddenly Maya and all of the preteen girls ran out of the cabin as a slightly flustered Riley said, "But that's... that's not on our schedule!" Riley then stepped outside of the cabin to see Maya and the preteen girls running off as she said, "Wait. Where are you all going!?" Riley then heard Maya yelling, "Come on! Chase it down and corner it girls! We've got to snap a close up picture of it! Remember, if you don't snap it, then it didn't happen!" Riley then made a moaning sound as she hit her face. Then Riley began to run after the girls as she said, "Wait up!"

In the camp nurses office several preteen girls were getting ice packs put on their knees and shoulders as Riley and Maya stood outside of the office. An upset Riley said, "Maya, you shouldn't have taken the girls running through an uncharted trail. New trails have to be walked upon and studied carefully. If you hadn't been running, then you all wouldn't have run into that beehive and we wouldn't have had to deal with eight campers suffering from bee stings." Maya then said, "Relax Riley. No one was allergic to the bee stings. Plus we got that close up picture of the fox. Plus, battle bites to prove we worked hard to get it! RIGHT GIRLS!?" All of the preteen girls began to cheer as Riley hit her face while looking frustrated.

That evening Riley was sitting outside of the girls' shower room on a chair looking frustrated. Riley then looked at her watch and said, "It's been half an hour now. How long does it take ten preteen girls to get showered?" Riley then sighed and stepped up and began to open the door to the shower room as she said, "Okay. What's taking you all so long?" Then as Riley opened the door, a bucket of water fell on her head. Riley became soaked in water as she saw in front of her was her ten preteen girl campers in the shower all giggling and laughing at Riley. Riley then with an upset face said, "Okay, that was very unkind of you all. Cabin lights out early tonight!"

Riley was walking towards the girls' cabin in the dark while carrying a jug of water. As she carried the heavy jug, she made some grunting noises. As she got near the door, Maya walked out of the cabin and said, "Oh hey, Riley. You okay there?" Riley then said, "No. Who knew water could be so heavy? So did the girls turn the cabin lights out early?" Maya nodded and said, "Oh yeah, they did." Riley then heard murmurs of talking from inside of the cabin, and then said, "Then why do I still hear talking?" Maya then said, "Oh, well you said cabin lights out. But you didn't say anything about flashlights. They've been playing strip poker since you left." Riley then said, "What!? _Strip poker_!? Maya, they're preteen girls!" Maya then said, "Relax. They've only been taking off watches and hair bands. You know, stupid stuff. That's it." Then the two heard a preteen girl inside the cabin said, "Woo. Ryan is taking off her socks! We're getting down and dirty now!" Riley sighed and said, "Well I guess that doesn't so too bad." Then Riley and Maya heard one of the preteen girls say, "Okay Miriam. Time to take off that underwear!" A suddenly very worried Riley then ran into the cabin and yelled, "Nooo!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Summer Camp Counselors Part 2

_*Author's Note - Sorry for originally uploading chapter 11 as chapter 12. I apologize greatly for the confusion. Also please note that this story continues at first to be silly like the previous chapter but then takes a dramatic turn. Before anyone says this turn was just done for dramatic effect, just know this chapter and the next was based on a real event that happened to me at summer camp. Just saying._

The next day at camp, Riley was walking out of the woods as she said, "Okay girls. I found a great spot where we can make a camp fire and..." Riley then saw all of the preteen girls were swimming in the water with their clothes on as they splashed around and played games. Riley then walked over to Maya who was watching them and then said, "Maya. We were supposed to be finding wood for a camp fire." Maya then said, "I know. But Stacy tripped in the water, and then some of the other girls jumped in after her and... well, they just decided to start playing around." Riley sighed and then said, "Maya, we have a schedule to keep. We just can't do whatever we feel like doing." Maya then said, "Riley, relax. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow. Kids' lives are already structured enough. If you don't let kids try new things of their own choosing, they're never going to find their own identity. Just let them play for awhile, and then we'll maybe do your camp fire thing if nothing else comes up." One of the girls from the water then yelled, "Maya! Watch me do a hand stand!" Maya smiled as she said, "Wow. That looks great Rory!" Riley then raised an eyebrow and said, "How come you're the favorite counselor Maya? You didn't even think you were gonna like working here." Maya then said, "Eh. Things change. I guess I have a good natural ability to take care of kids. I did take care of _you_ all those years didn't I?" Riley then made a small smile as she said, "Well... yeah, you did."

A few minutes later Riley was sitting on the beach by herself watching the young girls play in the water. One of the young girls then sat next to Riley and said, "Hey Miss Riley. Watcha doing?" Riley then said, "Just keeping an eye on you girls. And you can call me just Riley. So... you enjoying your summer so far Lauryn?" The preteen girl Lauryn then said, "Yeah. It's okay." Riley then said, "So... is this your first summer at this camp?" Lauryn then said, "Yeah. Last year I went to a history camp but I couldn't go this year because it shut down because not enough kids signed up." Riley then said, "You're into history?" Lauryn then said, "Yeah. Like early American history. I started getting into it when I was little reading those American Girl books, but then I wanted to go further so I started reading lots of textbooks. My friends at school think I'm weird that I collect textbooks." Riley then said, "Well they're missing out. History is a really cool topic. My dad teaches history. He always makes me bring a few history books when I go on a vacation or to camp. I actually have some of them if you want to read them later." An excited Lauryn then said, "Really? Yeah! That be cool!"

Hours later as darkness began to take over the sky, Riley and Maya were both carrying two jugs of water back to their cabin together as they talked. As they moved Riley said, "So I gave Lauryn those textbooks later and she was so happy. And it was all thanks to you Maya." A confused looking Maya said, "Me? Why am I responsible?" Riley then said, "Honestly... stopping to actually talk to these girls and find out what their interests are was never really on my detailed schedule of camp activities. By breaking free of the plan, I was able to get to know my campers better and provide one of them something that could actually help her in her interests and passions." Maya then said, "You see Riley. Sometimes you just gotta let loose and let the unstructured world do it's thing." Riley then said, "You're right Maya. For the rest of the evening, no more structure. Just let things go with the flow."

About an hour later: the preteen girls were all in sleepwear attire sitting around the cabin floor as one of the girls excitedly said, "So lets talk about boys." Some of the girls began to giggle as one of them said, "Okay. If you were going to have babies with one of the boys back at school, who would it be?" Riley and Maya who were sitting nearby heard what was going on and with wide eyes Riley began to sit up and said, "Okay girls. Maybe we should instead..." Maya then put a hand on Riley's shoulder and said, "Come on Riley. You said no more structure tonight. Just let things go with the flow. They'll be fine." Riley sighed and then said, "Carry on." One of the girls then said, "Okay. If I had to pick one boy here, it be... Bobby!" All of the girls began to giggle as one of them said, "No way. Well I would pick Edward. He's so tall and so hot." Then another girl said, "Well Edward may look nice, but Mark gives way better compliments. When I sent him pics of me in my new bra, he wrote the longest message telling me hot I looked. What about you Miriam?" The other girl Miriam then said, "I would so do it with Tommy. He liked this topless picture I sent him two weeks ago so much, that he actually asked me to send selfies of myself in the shower." Another girl then said, "No way? You mean you did a naked selfie?" Miriam then said, "No. I had lots of thick shampoo covering my body. But he may be getting a full frontal soon if he keeps being nice." Then another girl said, "Well I finally did a mirror shot of my back and butt and sent it to Johnny last week and he said he fapped so much to it, it made him..."

Suddenly Maya stood up and yelled, "HOLD ON! What is going here!?" The girls started to look a little startled as Miriam said, "We're just talking about boys Maya." Maya then said, "Yeah but... are you girls being serious!? Is this really how preteen girls and boys act nowadays? I mean I'm only 20 years old and things couldn't have changed _that_ much since I was kid." Ryan then said, "Well, I mean, we're just talking about how we flirt Maya." Maya then said, "What you're talking about is NOT flirting! Flirting is making smiles and falling down near the person you like and asking them to help you up and giggling at them and asking coyly to sit with you at lunch and... basically NOT what you girls are doing!" Miriam then said, "Well maybe that's how girls flirted back in the day Maya but we're talking about how girls let people know they're in love with them today." Maya then said, "No Miriam. Getting a picture from someone that showcases their underwear or their butt does make them NOT make them think you're in love with them. You wanna know how I know what real love looks like?" Maya then grabbed Riley's hand and said, "Girls, this is my best friend Riley. She loves me. I know because growing up she invited me to her house all the time. She let me climb into her bedroom through a window whenever I wanted to just to talk. She tried to help me build a better relationship with my mom. She helped fight to keep the art program alive at our old middle school so I could continue pursuing my passion. And she actually set up an incredibly complicated plan to get her father's best friend and my mom to hook up so I could finally for the first time in my life: have a father who cared about me. That girls is the greatest example of a person who loves you. And because of how much she loves me, I in turn would do anything for her. I wouldn't do anything for just some random person who sends me some digital hoots and hollers at me because of how I look in a photo. My body is too good for that. And girls, your bodies are too good for that. And tomorrow, we're gonna do some sport activities so you all can experience that your bodies can do far more than just pose for the camera. Now go to bed and think about what I said!" All of the preteen girls then instantly jumped into their beds and turned out the lights. Riley then got up and stood next to Maya and put a hand on her shoulder. Riley then said, "Maya, I... I've never seen you get so..." Maya then said, "I'm okay. I'm okay." Riley then said, "So... I guess you're gonna start preparing tomorrow's agenda then?" Maya smirked and said, "Yeah. You know what Riley... as much as free time and going with the flow is nice... I'm starting to think a little structure for these girls actually wouldn't be so bad."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Summer Camp Counselors Part 3

_*Writers' Note - This chapter was based off of an experience I had at summer camp from when I was younger, and the moral message of this chapter is very important to me. That's all I'll say on the matter._

It was a sunny day as many of Riley and Maya's female campers were running around a soccer field playing a game of organized soccer together. As they played, Riley and Maya stood on the sidelines as Maya yelled, "Come on girls! Lets see some hustle!" As they continued to play Riley looked at Maya as she said, "You're really making them all work hard now." Maya then said, "Well I want these girls to experience how their bodies can be used to do more than just pose scantily clad for the camera." A concerned looking Riley said, "You got real upset last night Maya. Like... what happened seem to get really under your skin." Maya then said, "It's just... how could those girls talk the way they did? Acting so chill about doing... well, you know. I mean... we had the internet when we were young Riley. But no girls we knew when we were preteens were sending sexy pictures of themselves on their phones. But now these young girls today are acting like they're already so grown up and..." Riley then put a hand on Maya's shoulder and said, "Maya. Instead of talking about how they're doing the wrong thing, tell them about how to do the _right_ thing." Maya sighed and then said, "Yeah. I should. Or rather... _we_ should."

Later in the middle of the day: Riley, Maya, and the campers were sitting around a camp fire eating lunch. As they ate, Maya said, "Well girls, you all worked hard today. And... I just wanna say I'm sorry if last night it might have sounded like I lost my cool. It's just... I really care about you all and want each and everyone one of you girls to make good choices with your bodies." Then one of the girls said, "But my mom says when it comes to my body, I can do whatever I want with it. So what's wrong with doing what we were talking about?" Riley then spoke up and said, "Hey girls. If your best friend gave you a pretty sweater as a birthday present, how do you think they would feel if you just threw it on the ground and stepped on it? Or if you got it in the mud and then ripped it to pieces?" One of the girls then said, "Well if it was a birthday present, it's yours now. So does it matter what your friend thinks?" Maya then said, "If it's your best friend, it _does_ matter. Growing up, if Riley ever gave me something, I'd treasure it. A gift from a person you love is something you always treat with respect." Riley then said, "I don't know what all of your beliefs are, but if you believe in God; I mean if you think about it, our bodies are a gift from Him. And how do you think He feels when we use our bodies to do harmful things? Whether it be we eat too much junk food, or harm ourselves, or show off our bodies in an inappropriate way, it all probably saddens Him." Then Maya said, "Or if you don't believe God, then think of your bodies as a gift from your parents. They brought you into this world. So do you think after all the craziness that went into helping you be born and helping you get past diapers, you think they want you to use your bodies in a way that could get you into some kind of trouble?" Riley then said, "Regardless, you all are amazing young ladies that have been given the gift of having amazingly beautiful bodies. So use them to do good, and only give your bodies completely to people that are gonna treat them like the greatest gift it is. To not do so would just be an insult to yourself and those that helped bring you into this world in the first place."

Later that day, the preteen girls were all swimming in the lake as Riley and Maya were sitting on the beach watching the girls. As they sat together Maya said, "Look at them. So young with so much life ahead of them. God, listen to me. I really _am_ an adult now aren't I?" Riley smiled and said, "It suits you good Maya." Maya sighed and said, "So... think our speech made any difference in their young minds?" Riley then said, "Some of them hopefully. But they're still young. Still not stubborn adults like we are. They still have the capacity for change. We did do a good job with that combined speech though. My dad would be proud of us." Maya then said, "Riley, speaking of parents. I wanna talk to you about..." Suddenly the two were interrupted by a girl walking over to them and saying, "Riley, Maya. Stacy got scratched on a log over there and needs a band-aid." Riley then stood up and said, "I got it. Thanks for letting me know Sabina." Riley then walked away as the girl Sabina sat next to Maya. Maya then looked at Sabina as she said, "So... having a good day?" Sabina nodded and said, "Yeah. Maya... do you really believe what you were saying... about how our bodies our gifts and we shouldn't just give them to people that don't treat them like gifts?" Maya nodded and said, "I do. Trust me. I waited to give mine to the right person. And I am so glad I did." A few tears then began to appear in Sabina's eyes as she said, "Well... I guess I'm not a good person because... I didn't wait." A look of shock and confusion went across Maya's face as she said, "What? Sabina, what are you saying?" Sabina who looked a bit shooken up said, "Last year there was a boy I met at another camp and he said I looked hot. And so I told him we should sneak into the showers after lights out and... we took off all our clothes and I let him... me and him had... it was quick but we went all the way and..." Tears began to come out of Sabina's eyes as Maya suddenly hugged Sabina and said, "Shh. It's okay Sabina. It's okay. You're not in trouble. You're a beautiful young woman still and you shouldn't hate yourself." Sabina then looked at Maya as she said, "But I gave myself completely to a boy that I barely knew. Does that make me like leftover trash now?" Maya then said, "No Sabina. You're not trash. Never think of yourself like that. You made a mistake. You learned from it. And your body is still a beautiful gift worth sharing with the right guy one day." Sabina then took a deep breath and said, "It's... not a guy I want to share it with one day." Maya's eyes widened a bit as she said, "Oh." Sabina then looked out at the water at a particular girl. Maya noticed this and said, "Oh, I see. You know... Khloe is a pretty sweet girl." Sabina began to blush and look caught off guard as she said, "What!? I... How did you know?" Maya then said, "The way you look at her and talk to her. It's the same way me and my significant other look at and talk to each other." Sabina smirked as she said, "You mean you and Riley?" Maya suddenly began to blush and look caught off guard as she said, "What? I... How did you know? As counselors we weren't supposed to let any of our campers know about our romantic lives." Sabina then said, "Hey. We're preteens Maya, not idiots. Anybody can see you two are obviously so in love." Maya sighed and said, "Well anyway... Sabina, don't think your mistake in the past will keep you and Khloe from having a future." Sabina then said, "But... she doesn't know about what I did. When we get a bit older and we're ready to... you know... do you think she'll be mad that she's not my first?" Maya then said, "Sabina... if she loves you and realizes you truly love her... she'll forgive you. That's the power of love. The ability to look past the flaws and forgive." Sabina smiled and then hugged Maya as she said, "Thanks Maya. You're the best." Maya hugged Sabina back as she said, "I try." Sabina smiled as she continued to hug Maya as she said, "You're gonna be a great mom someday." Maya had a look of surprise on her face but then smiled as she said, "Thanks."

Inside of a large auditorium, dance music was playing as many preteen boys and girls were dancing around the room and talking with one another. As Riley and Maya stood in a corner together Riley said, "We did good these two weeks Maya. The girls all stayed safe, they learned new skills, made new friends..." Maya then put a hand on Riley's shoulder and said, "And got to learn a thing or two from some pretty cool counselors." Riley smiled as she said, "Yeah. We... Oh wait. Look. Is that Sabina doing what I think she is doing?" Riley and Maya then saw close to them was Sabina walking over to another girl: Khloe who was sitting in a chair. Sabina then said, "Hey Khloe. You... you wanna dance with me? I mean you don't have to. Unless you're waiting for a guy or something like that." Khloe then stood up and said, "Actually... I was just sitting here hoping _you_ would ask me." Sabina and Khloe then both began to blush as they held hands and walked onto the dance floor together. Riley and Maya who were both watching had looks of adoration and happiness on their faces as they both said, "Awwww!" Riley then said, "Just look at them. They are so freaking adorable together." Maya then said, "And we helped make that happen Riley. You know... before this camp thing started I never thought I could handle taking care of kids but now... I don't just think I could handle it... but I wanna do it... on a more permanent basis." A confused looking Riley then said, "Maya, what are you saying?" Maya then looked right into Riley's eyes and said, "Riley... I... I wanna have kids."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Lets Have a Baby

Riley was sitting in a small room at a table sipping on some coffee while reading the news on her tablet. From the front door nearby Maya entered the room and said, "I'm home honey!" Riley put her tablet down and smiled as she saw Maya walk over to her. A smiling Riley then said, "Peaches!" Maya leaned down and she and Riley both gave each other a quick kiss. Maya then sat in front of Riley as she said, "So I think we should go out tonight. We have a lot to celebrate." Riley then said, "Celebrate what? Our wedding anniversary was three days ago." Maya then said, "Not that. I just got a confirmation that our final payment for the money we borrowed to afford all of our furniture has been taken care of. We are now completely debt free!" A smiling Riley then said, "That's great. Now we can start setting aside money for some _fun_ things." Maya then said, "Or some... important things." Riley raised an eyebrow as she said, "What do you mean?" Maya then said, "Riley, you said could we could discuss this topic once we were more financially stable and... well we're stable now. Riley... I want to have a kid." Riley's eyed widened as she said, "Oh... wow. Didn't wake up this morning thinking this was gonna come up." Maya then said, "Well you told me after we finished our summer camp job, you would be willing to talk about it again. We love each other and it would be a crime for the love we share to not also be shared with a kid we could raise together." Riley then said, "Maya, I... I don't know if I'm ready to be a parent." Maya then said, "But Riley you can handle responsibility. You're a lead interior designer and manage your own small construction crew. And you can handle loving someone unconditionally because you've done amazing with me." Maya then leaned over and kissed Riley on the cheek causing Riley to blush. With a small smile Riley said, "Maya, I... I want to have a kid but I'm not sure if this is the best..." Suddenly the two were interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ring. Maya answered it and said, "Hello? Yes this is Maya Hart. Although I legally changed my last name to... Wait. What? What!? Are you serious. I... Yes. Yes. Yeah, I can be reached at that e-mail. Um... Okay. Thank you. Bye." Maya turned off her phone with a look of shock on her face. A concerned looking Riley said, "What? What is it Maya?" Maya then said, "My dad... Kermit, my birth father... he just died."

Several days later Riley was driving a car down a long road while Maya sat next to her. The two were very silent. Eventually Riley spoke up and said, "It was nice that your entire family came out to be with you at the funeral. I mean considering how much bad blood your mother had with him and Shawn never even met your father and..." Maya then said, "Riley, _Shawn_ is my father. Kermit Hart was... just some guy that helped create me." Riley sighed and said, "I know this is hard for you Maya. But remember that you're allowed to experience all of these feelings you're going through." Maya then said, "It's not just feelings I'm going through Riley. It's a sense of guilt. I never fully forgave my dad for what he did to me and my mom. I didn't even try to stay in touch with him after that whole forgiveness project thing back in middle school. I never got a chance to ever really connect with him, you know." Then Riley said, "Well that's why that guy back at the funeral gave you a key to his house. Maybe while going through his stuff and deciding what you want of his, you can have one last sort of chance to know what kind of guy he was." Maya leaned back in her seat as she said, "Yeah. I guess."

Riley and Maya opened up the door to an old apartment. As they walked in Maya said, "Here we go. My dad's place." Riley then walked over to a wall and said, "Maya. Look." Maya went over to a wall and saw a framed picture of herself when she was much younger. Riley then said, "It looks like he never stopped thinking about you." Maya then said, "Then why did he never come back? Why did he become the kind of parent he was? And more importantly... what kind of parent might I be like because of him?" Riley then said, "Maya. You're not going to turn out like your father. None of us are sure how we're going to turn out. Even me." A concerned looking Maya said, "Riley, what are you saying?" Riley then said, "Maya. I may have been raised my whole life by a great mom and dad, but I'm not them. I'm my own person that makes my own decisions. Which means it's possible I might make bad choices they didn't. It honestly scares me sometimes." Maya then said, "Riley. You get scared about how you're going to wind up in the future too?" Riley then said, "Of course. The reason Maya I've been hesitant about us having a kid is I don't know if I could be as good a parent as mine were. What if I screw up big time? What if I do something that scares my kid for life." Maya then said, "Riley, don't think that. You're going to be a great parent one day. I know that because you're a great friend." Riley then said, "I... yeah. I guess you're right. And you're going to be a _best_ parent in the world one day too Maya. Because you're already the best _friend_ in the world." Riley then put a hand on Maya's shoulder as the two looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Maya stepped away from Riley and said, "Well, maybe we should use the time we have and take anything useful we can out of this place before we head home." Riley then said, "Yeah. Sounds good."

Riley was driving a car in the evening as Maya sat next to her. The two sat next to each other completely silent. Eventually Riley parked the car in a parking lot and said, "Well. We're home." Maya sat still saying and doing nothing. Riley then reached to open the door but suddenly Maya broke the silence and said, "Riley... I know I'm not my father and I know I'm not going to be him. Because I have you. And I thank God every day because of that." Riley smiled as she said, "Maya, I..." Maya then said, "And you're the best person I can think of in the whole wide world. And I want us to have a kid one day. Not so that I can prove I'm better than my parent. But because if any little bundle of joy should be nurtured and raised in this world, it should be nurtured and raised by the best human being I know: you. And just like everything we do in life, I want us to take on the challenge of raising up an amazing little person together. It doesn't have to be now but whenever you're ready... well... I'm ready." Riley sat silent for a moment. But then Riley put a hand on Maya's shoulder and said, "Maya... lets do it. Lets have a baby." A shocked but smiling Maya said, "Seriously?" Riley smiled as she said, "Seriously." Riley and Maya then leaned in and kissed the other on the lips. After a moment, the two parted lips as Maya said, "Riley... is it possible to marry someone again? Because I think my love for you is just too big for one marriage to hold." Riley giggled a bit and said, "Don't worry. I think we're going to have an extra person in our lives soon enough to share that love with."

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN A NEW SERIES:**_

**RILEY AND MAYA: COMPLICATED PARENTHOOD**

_Writer's Note: Yes, next week I'll be beginning a new series. It will be set in the continuity of this now ending series, but it will be a perfect jumping on point for new readers. All you will need to know going into the new one is that Riley and Maya are now married. Hope you enjoyed this current series, and hope you enjoy what is coming soon._


End file.
